


The Only Way Out is Through.

by Lulu5897



Category: Chris Pappas - Fandom, Chris Pappas and Hudson Walsh, Neighbours (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu5897/pseuds/Lulu5897
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hudson and Chris take Bossy for a walk, what happens next is quite unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't go walking in the dog park.

“What does that even mean?” Hudson remarked, to the pointless conversation that he and Chris was having about cars. Chris shook his head, he had forgotten that Hudson hated cars and anything related to them.  
“Well what do you wanna talk about then… darling” Chris replied drenched in sarcasm. Hudson looked down at Bossy trying to ignore the awkwardness of the walk. Ever since Kyle caught them in a compromising position, things had been uncomfortable.  
“I’m sorry okay! I know that what happened with Kyle was embarrassing but… there’s no need to snap at me for no reason!” Hudson said, pissed off at how miserable Chris was acting. It was not as if they were actually fucking when Kyle walked in. So maybe it was a bad idea to start making out on the sofa, but that did not excuse the way Chris was treating him.  
“I am embarrassed! Imagine if Kyle and Georgia were practically having sex on the couch and we walked in!?” Chris responded, seeing the fury on Chris’s face. Hudson knew where this was going.  
“Well that’s not really something I want to imagine” Hudson was almost yelling. That was until he thought about it.  
“Your ashamed to be with me aren't you” Hudson whispered, the feeling of dread filling his insides. Chris turned to look into he’s eyes; the fury that imprinted his face mere seconds earlier had vanished. The look of sadness in those big, beautiful brown eyes made it difficult to see. He grabbed Hudson’s hand and pulled it towards his chest.  
“How could you... even think that. I love you Hudson, I would never be ashamed of you” Chris smiled, lightly kissing Hudson’s thumb. 

 

This scene would have looked strange to a passer-by but Chris didn't care. He had felt for a long time humiliated because of his sexuality but not anymore. Finally, he felt as if he could be himself without feeling wrong.  
Hudson had been looking down at the boring plain pavement for a while now, completely speechless. Chris was usually pretty closed when it came to expressing himself; this sudden confession amazed Hudson. He admired the slow smile Chris was forming on his mouth.  
“I love you too” He laughed, peering into the blueness of Chris’s eyes and the endless journey they took him on.  
“I really want you right now, can we go back home? Preferably in our room” Chris smirked, already starting to feel the tingle in his pants.  
“Oh but we have barely taken Bossy for a walk, we promised Kyle, well you did” Hudson raised his eyebrows, knowing how much Chris wanted him… he has to work for it. Hudson turned to walk in the opposite direction to the share house, making sure to walk as slowly as possible, even taking a few moments to smell the delicious flowers growing. All the while, Hudson could hear the huffing and puffing from behind him, knowing that Chris would be begging by the time they got home, made the journey even more enjoyable. 

“There you go Bossy, did ya enjoy your walk boy” Hudson patted the dog and closed the door behind him. Barely turning around, before Chris had jumped causing their teeth to grind together; that wasn’t the only grinding though. The kisses begun to deepen and tongues licked to the rhythm of their beating hearts. Shuffling closer and closer to their room wasn’t such an easy task. Bits of left over pizza boxes and clothes were scattered across the floor, making it that much more difficult for Chris to unbuckle Hudson’s jeans. Already feeling the growing erection made Chris’s mind go wild, just thinking of all the ways he’d feel him.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, its okay if we take it slow” Hudson whispered, shaking the last reminder of his jeans to the floor. He stood there waiting for Chris’s response, hoping to god that he would say yes.  
“Are you fucking kidding me Hudson if you don’t fuck me right now… I swear to god” Chris grabbed hold of Hudson’s shirt ripping it down the middle, making the satisfying rip noise. Running his hands over Hudson’s shoulder blades, he felt the muscles that developed from all the swimming he has done… it gave him a buzz. It was not easy holding onto the impending orgasm rocking his body but he rocked onto Hudson’s hips anyway, making the boy whimper with anticipation. Pushing Hudson to their bed, he purposely locked him into place, underneath him just where he wanted. However, it wasn't long until Hudson was on top… as usual. Grinding his beautifully defined hips into Chris, gave the feeling of absolute bliss. The noises were unimaginable and gave Hudson the edge to go quicker and deeper. Just like with swimming he knew he was good and that he can get the best results. For both parties. Lowering down onto Chris he smiled playfully before taking one of his nipples, slowly licking and sucking the area making sure it would leave a mark. Then he went back up doing the same thing to his neck, knowing that people would notice made the job so much more pleasurable. The smug look on his face couldn't even describe the feeling that was inside of him; running his hands down Chris’s torso leading down to the next spot on Hudson’s mind.  
He trailed down leaving slow and antagonizing kisses until he felt the hardness of Chris’s coc…  
“Kate broke up with me” Mason uttered before opening the door fully, but by then the damage was already done.  
“Oh my god, fuck i'm going to… shit … sorry leave” Mason cried before rushing out of the bedroom.  
The look on Chris’s face was somewhere between anger and elation, the high of the sex that was about to happen and the horror of Mason walking in.  
“Well at least it wasn't Kyle this time” Hudson muttered close to Chris’s ear. “Until next time big boy” He got up and walked to the shower, which had just been installed with a double head.  
“Fuck my life” Chris said before rising from the bed and putting on all his clothes, which were sprawled across the carpet.  
“You wish” that was all he heard from Hudson before walking out the door, looking for Mason and his horrible timing.


	2. I'll always be there for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prequel of the Don't go walking in the dog park, this describes some of the themes that took place within the chapter that weren't explained.

‘So… We’re alone. What do you want to do’ Hudson smiled sheepishly at Chris, hoping he would catch onto the certain activities he was thinking of.   
‘Uh I don’t know… Why don’t we play assassin's creed black flag? I did buy that for you on your birthday’ Chris didn’t look up from the footy game on the screen. Hudson moved a little closer to Chris, placing his hand on his thigh; lighting touching one of his old footy scars.   
‘Oh I was just thinking… why we don’t do something more physical?’ Hudson smirked looking in the opposite direction. ‘This game is almost done; it’s down to the last point! Collingwood is so close to winning this game! Can you wait a few more minutes’ Chris whined, looking like a sad puppy when the owner doesn’t take it to the park.  
Hudson often wondered whether Chris liked football more than him; either way Hudson wanted him now, no footy match was coming in his way. Where his hand rested gently on Chris’s thigh he slowly moved it closer, playfully tickling the toned, bruise ridden skin (the bruises came from the night before)   
‘Seriously, I really want to finish this game. If Collingwood don’t win this game they’re fucked!’ Chris muttered, leaning down to pick up the last of the remaining chips from the bowl. Hudson carefully waited, staring intensely at the timer on the screen; waiting for the last digit on the watch.   
Finally.   
Hudson then moved his hand from the inner corner of Chris’s upper thigh to the beginning of his old footy shorts. Lightly massaging Chris’s growing erection. Hudson could already feel the outline of his cock. It gave Hudson an exciting rumble in the pit of his stomach. This wasn’t the first time they had been sexual with each other but not in such a public environment.   
Hudson knew that Chris wasn’t completely comfortable with the idea of being affectionate outside of their bedroom, but he accepted him for it.   
The way Chris was moaning and quivering all over the couch, made it difficult to keep him from falling off. Hudson reached up to capture Chris’s swollen bottom lip into a deep kiss. The heat radiating from Chris’s body was fever like. The sweat from Hudson’s brow dropped skilfully onto Chris’s eye, making him twist out of the kiss and cry out in pain.   
‘Oww… damn your thick eyebrows!’ Chris muttered, wiping the salty substance out of his eye. Opening his eye wasn’t an easy task but when he did the warm brown eyes staring back at him, made the pain worth it.   
It had been so long since he had someone to hold on too and cuddle with at night; he’d missed the feeling. Having Hudson was better than even imaginable; he trusted him completely and felt safe with him.   
Chris resumed stroking Hudson’s hard on; the thin fabric of his trackies didn’t hide the patch of pre-cum forming on the black material he was wearing. The soft, muttering coming from Hudson was undeniably sexy and was one of Chris’s kinks. Hearing Hudson whisper and moan into his ear made his own cock grow harder; making it incredibly difficult to not reach down and stroke his own awaiting dick.   
Chris had waited months until he felt comfortable with going this far with Aidan, but with Hudson he knew he was ready, Chris needed Hudson inside of him.   
It was as if Hudson had read Chris’s mind, because at that exact moment he flipped Chris on top, smirking slyly to himself.   
‘Well… what are you doing just sitting there? Make me come’ Hudson grinned playfully at Chris, making a small gulp come out from his throat.   
Hudson was the more sexuality experienced partner in the relationship, not that Chris minded it that much it just felt at some times he was lost in the equation. However, when Hudson would take control it made Chris’s mind go wild, he secretly loved being submissive to him.   
Chris gently started to rub himself against Hudson, going deeper and deeper each time. Growing more unhurried at each thrust. The pure desperation in Hudson’s eyes told him that he was doing the job right. Making Hudson wait; something he wasn’t used to all that much.   
’Please… Chris uh… I’m so close’ Hudson moaned before quickly adding.   
‘Go faster and harder… oh god please go.. Hard’ Hudson was able to say before the front door swung open.

  
Kyle and Shelia stood there with their mouths hung open. Quickly Chris leaped off of Hudson, deciding a second later that that was a horrible decision as the patch of white liquid on Hudson’s black pants looked extremely obvious.   
‘Wow boys I didn’t think you had it in you’ Kyle remarked in his typical laidback attitude, making almost everything light-hearted.   
‘Well Kyle he hasn’t got ‘it’ technically in him… wait or do you?’ Shelia smiled, having way too much fun with the situation they had walked into.   
‘Oh my god, can I please die right now’ those were the only words that could come out of Chris’s mouth, that had at least some sort of feeling to what he’d feel for the rest of his life.

Chris ran to his bedroom and locked the door to embarrassed to even open when Hudson came and asked to talk.   
The feeling of dread and anger flowed through his veins. Chris usually could keep tabs on when an episode would start but the surprise of the situation, brought it on quick and without warning. He knew it would eventually pass but at the moment all Chris could think about was the hatred Hudson would feel for him. Leaving him standing there, if Hudson god forbid forgave him; he still wouldn’t forgive himself.

It was the surprise knock on the door which awoke Chris from the uncomfortable position on his poor old mattress. He got up from the bed and walked to the door, hoping silently that it would be Kate or Mason telling him that dinner was ready so he could then quietly say he was sick and go back to bed. However, the beautiful brown eyes looking back didn’t belong to either… they were Hudson’s.   
‘Hi, I thought you’d fallen asleep I just wanted to say that I’ve dealt with all the awkwardness and jokes from Kyle and Shelia and you won’t cop any of it’ Hudson smiled, making the cool, lifeless air come back to life. Chris stepped back, motioning for Hudson to walk in. Chris then moved to his bed, tapping the space next to him gently.   
Hudson closed the door quickly, hoping to understand why Chris had reacted in such a dramatic way to the situation earlier. Sure it had been extremely uncomfortable and awkward but it still didn’t have to have such an effect on Chris’s behaviour. He changed from being the happy-go-lucky guy to cold and angry in seconds.   
By the time he had moved to the bed, Chris was already crying. Hudson sat down next to him, rubbing the place between Chris’s shoulder blades and neck hoping it would offer some comfort. Ever since Hudson’s brother had died he found it very difficult to help grieving people. That’s why swimming gave him the focus and determination to fight and not give in, to the sinking feeling that used to rock Hudson with such force, he’d sometimes lie in bed all day crying.   
‘I just… feel so embarrassed’ Chris replied looking straight into Hudson’s eyes, making the blood drain from his face. ‘Honey, I know it’s more than that… if you don’t want to talk about it, its fine. I just hope you realise that I’m here for you… always’ Hudson grabbed Chris’s hand holding on for dear life, trying to convey the emotion he was trying to get through in his words. _I love you_

‘Thank you’ Chris said, the only words that could actually form in his bile ridden mouth. _I love you too_  
‘Why don’t we just lie here a little’ Hudson muttered pulling Chris closer to the start of his horrible and hard mattress. Chris nodded allowing the black and white doona cover to wash over him as Hudson cuddled him. In moments like these Chris often wondered how he got so lucky to have Hudson, but then he’d remember Hudson was lucky to have him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/like/follow if you want me to continue. Please if you have any prompts then please send them either here or on my tumblr http://lulu5897.tumblr.com/ Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing! Please be kind but honest :)


End file.
